Wasted
by Inri the Damned
Summary: random story. chrono's observations on rosette. come on, if you read and review i'll give you a cookie! :)
1. Wasted

What more could a person want? Just being with her was enough to make him happy. She was special. Something about the way she dedicated her life to finding her brother, how she gave up everything for this futile task appealed to him.

Her determination to improve was unbelievable. Others had tried to become a member of the militia, and failed. People had tried to become an exorcist like her, and no one had managed to succeed. She was different. She was special. She had a reason, not just a hatred of devils but a need, burning and pure, to help others.

Generally she didn't look the part of the Orders greatest exorcist. Didn't look as though she could even hold a gun. Her hair was as blonde as always, though not in the pigtails she had worn when he first met her. In losing her brother she had grown up, and sadly that meant that she had lost her childlike innocence. She tried to act older, more adult, not realising the precious gift her youth held. He only wished that he hadn't wasted his youth. No, he also wished he had never met her. Not because he didn't like her. He would give almost anything to be with her forever. But because of him her life was a mess. Aion would never have taken Joshua, never have known that the apostles were on earth, if it hadn't been for him. Anger coursed through him momentarily when he thought of Rosette, wasting her life for an ungrateful brother, while he sat back helpless, while he took more time from her then she could afford to give.

This anger wasn't justified, he knew that. He himself had wasted too many years sitting around while the world was ravaged by devils, his own kind. Hoping for the impossible would happen, that Mary would come back. He could have protected the planet, could have sent them back to Pandemonium. If he hadn't been so self-centred, so disgustingly selfish, then all these ruined lives would have been spared. So what right did he have, to hate her wasting time? Was it really selfish of her, if the life involved was hers? Was it really selfish for her brother to take her time, if he didn't know who or what he was anymore, so corrupted was he by Chrono's own horns?

And again it was his fault. It was _his_ horns that had taken Joshua, and led Rosette to spend her life searching for him. It was _his_ need for astral energy that had led her to become his contractor, _him_ that was shortening her life needlessly. If it hadn't been for him, she would be just another girl, not a famous (among devils at least) exorcist, not a seeker, nothing but another orphan, living an ordinary life with ordinary people. Something most people wanted. But something Rosette was willing to give up, all for her brother.

If he thought about it enough he realised that he might actually be jealous. She dedicated her life to her brother. He was always on her mind, always a part of her. There was little Chrono wouldn't give to be so important to her, to have her fight for him and him alone. How selfish could a person, a devil, be? How could someone like him, a killer of thousands, expect so much, and yet give so little. Was it possible to be so greedy? It used to be something he hadn't ever considered, loving another. Never had he thought of being loved, particularly by a human. It was dangerous loving humans, especially a contractor. It only meant her death, inevitable, caused by him, would be harder. Unbidden, a tear fell from his eye.

"Chrono?" He looked up, startled, into her confused face. "Are you alright?"

Quickly he smiled. She was worried about him!

"Of course I am Rosette. Why wouldn't I be?"

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then with a sigh pulled him after her.

"Come on, we have marching orders. Let's go!"

_Yes, she was wasting her life. But at least he got to share it with her. _

"Let's go!"



_disclaimer _not mine, not mine…don't remind me. sigh



look, I'm really sorry, I know it's a dodge story, and I know Chrono's a little (or a lot) ooc, but I was really, really bored. 


	2. Watcher

**Okay, it's not mine. We've established that. **

**Can people be fair? I wrote this in the five spare minutes I had at the start of homeroom. It is more or less pointless. So you may as well read it, eh?**

**Wait a minute. I got reviews! I can't believe! Princess Of The Shadow Land, Zarra Rous and Outsane, I love you guys! I cna't believe someone actually likes my fics! You don't know how happy they made me feel! Or how desperate this makes me sound! sigh **

**Anywho, I like this chapter less then the first, but then, I am a perfectionest! Not a good thing, when you write like me. And I'M RAVING! I'll let you read now...**

He never noticed. She smiled. Ever since they had met, since she had freed him from the tomb, she had watched. He had been such a dark person. Because of so long locked away, or not having a chance to get over Mary, maybe because he missed Pandimonium. The chances were she would never find out.

Almost as if he sensed her eyes on him he glanced over at her, flashing a quick smile. She loved his smile. When they first met he never smiled. Now she thought about it, he hadn't smiled around Joshua very much at all. Maybe he knew what was going to happen, maybe he just wasn't used to the kind of admiration he had recieved. His first smile was the most unusual. He ahd lost his aura of darkness and turned into something more human. Not hat he hadn't been human-ish, just he was no longer so obviously demonic.

Now he leaned forward to whisper in a Sisters ear, sending his long purple braid swinging. That was something else she adored. Even though he hadn't washed it until he came to the Order, it had always been smooth, soft and silky. She loved plaiting it every morning. She loved the way he wriggled, how he laughed as she tickled him. The way it never tangled, no matter where he spent the night. Even the colour. Dark purple. It showed up so well against the red of his coat and his yellow bow.

She hadn't been good at tying bows before she met him. Joshua had been the one to do her hair. But when she saw Chrono, struggling with his long hair, it was as if she instantly knew what to do. He had been clearly perplexed when she began to plait it, but smiled, very slightly. Maybe he would have talked to her, said something, but Sister Kate had entered and ordered him out.

Rosette had no clue why the Sister didn't like him. Sure, she could have had a ffew misgivings at the start. He _was_ a devil. But he was kind, and helpful, and honest, and he had saved her life a score of times. He had been nothing but perfect to the Sister, despite her attitude. He had gracefully accepted her order to stay away from the Order builing at night, and do as he was told, although she _knew_ it had to hurt his pride.

For never was there a creature as proud as Chrono.

"Rosette?"

Scarlet eyes blinked at her curiously, his face only inches from hers.

"Chrono!" she blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Rosette? Are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes."

"Chrono, what did you want?"

She wasn't supposed to be so unsettled by the attention. She was acting like a kid with a crush!

"It's... time for lunch? Can we go?" He seemed unnerved by her strange reaction/

"Ahhh! Lunch! Oh my god, we have to hurry!"

"Rosette?"

"They'll eat everything!"

Grabbing his hand she ran, dragging a perplexed, slightly battered, Chrono behind her. Feeling him squeezing her hand, she smiled. _Schoolgirl crush indeed!_

**So what do you think? Is it worth a review? Please let it be worth a review. I almost never get them. Are my stories that bad? You can review and tell me, either way!**


	3. Tickled

Remington gazed transfixed at the Sisters back. These feelings were strange. They weren't feelings expected of a Father. Of course, if they were new he could have overlooked it, simply thought of it as a phase. But they had been continuing for far too long. He would love to hold her, to make her his. And he HAD TO STOP THINKING LIKE THIS! He was a grown man, he should have more control over himself!

But then, she was all but irrisistable in an upright, rigid way. How she was too proud to admit to changing her mind. He loved the way she was with Chrono. How she made it quite obvious that she had no place in her life for devils, trying to keep her respect for him and all he had done a secret. A nun shouldn't have anything to do with _devils! _It wasn't _proper_. She wasn't really as stiff as she made out. If she had been, Chrono would never have entered, and Sister Rosette would have been thrown out minutes after she came.

Thet was another of her charms. She was always so dramatic when it came to sending the girl out on a mission. He loved it when Kate burst into tears at the meer thought of Rosette. Remington knew it was a sharade, of course. The two of them looked upon the girl as their child. Not _their_, like together. But they were both her parents, in their own way.

Kate would make a good mother, if only she would learn to open up a bit. If she let people know she cared, and not locked them out then she would make a brilliant person in everyones eyes. She did make herself slightly more of a human and less of a dragon when he picked on her. She always got so... exasperated, could never find a good enough answer. It was cute when she blushed, however rare.

Sometimes in his most unpriestly thoughts he imagined that he could be the one to make her relax. He would love to make her laugh, often and loud, or maybe just for him. He wanted to know what she liked, _other_ then order. He wanted to know if she had ever done anything unexpected: ever died her hair, or kissed a boy or thought _interesting_ thoughts.

He wanted to know if she was ticklish.

**Thanks very, very, _very _ much to my lovely reviewers, Princess Of The Shadow Land, Zarra Rous, and to my new reviewers, Jiranto Valsis and GG-Triela. You all make me very happy. I smile :)**

**No, I'm only doing two stories for each person, their point of view on each other. After these two, who should I do? Aion and Rizelle, maybe? You can tell me if you want. **

**And it isn't mine, so STOP REMINDING ME! **


End file.
